


Artwork for "Clark's Latest Gift to Lex" by ctbn60

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Clexmas Remix 2013Still transferring my artwork from LJ.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Artwork for "Clark's Latest Gift to Lex" by ctbn60

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clark's Latest Gift to Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680002) by [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60). 




End file.
